


Последняя воля, или Завещание Фреда Уизли

by Lysander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7200653/1/The-Last-Will-and-Testament-Of-Fred-Weasley">The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley</a> by <b>Liv Lemon</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Последняя воля, или Завещание Фреда Уизли

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7200653/1/The-Last-Will-and-Testament-Of-Fred-Weasley) by **Liv Lemon**

Вся эта война… Никогда же не знаешь, что случится, поэтому я тут подумал… Во всяком случае, пусть будет.  
Джорджу, если он выживет, я завещаю все свое имущество (которое, я предполагаю, не превысит суммы в три галлеона и один сикль), если, конечно, я не успею обзавестись собственной семьей… В этом случае, прости, Джордж. Если же у меня не будет ни жены, ни детей или если Джордж не останется в живых, я завещаю (полагаю, что у меня есть такое право) Ужастики Умников Уизли Джиневре Молли Уизли, потому что знаю, что она сможет управиться с магазином. Правда, Джинни?  
Теперь насчет похорон и тому подобного. Прежде всего, мой гроб должен быть необычным. И, возможно, на надгробии будет значиться «Джордж», если даже после моей смерти мама не сможет различать нас. И я хочу ожить минут на пятнадцать, за которые вы успеете рассказать, каким удивительным и замечательным я был и как вы будете по мне скучать. А потом вы закатите шумную вечеринку в мою честь. Пусть огневиски льется рекой, друзья мои!  
О скорби и прочем… Да, ребят, я хочу, чтобы вы по мне скучали, но, серьезно, живите дальше! Просто помните меня, хотя не будет ничего страшного, если время от времени вы будете про меня забывать. Никакой хандры и уныния! Радуйтесь, что "это" случилось, и не плачьте, что оно закончилось. В конце концов, "это" - моя жизнь.

Джорджу:  
Я ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ воспользоваться моей смертью, как средством соблазнения девушек.  
«Знаешь, у меня был брат-близнец… но он умер. Я до сих пор в трауре».  
Я знаю, что это работает, потому что пару раз использовал этот прием, пока был жив… извини.

Маме и папе:  
Спасибо за все, что сделали для меня. И теперь, когда я ушел из жизни, хочу сказать, что люблю вас. Очень.

Джинни, Рону, Джорджу, Перси, Чарли и Биллу:  
Вы, ребята, самые потрясающие друзья, какие только могут быть. Вспоминайте меня в важные моменты вашей жизни.

Гарри Поттеру:  
Огромное спасибо за стартовый капитал для УУУ. И за все остальное тоже спасибо. И позаботься о Джинни!

Гермионе Грейнджер:  
РОН ЛЮБИТ ГЕРМИОНУ! РОН ЛЮБИТ ГЕРМИОНУ!.. Простите, но где-то же это должно быть увековечено.

Нимфадоре Тонкс:  
Прости, что я умер прежде, чем ты успела рассказать мне о своих чувствах.

Ну… Встретимся на той стороне. Наслаждайтесь жизнью!


End file.
